Shy Assassin
Shy Assassin is the Element of Cruely and an evil pony assassin/mistress created by Bafflejack to ruthlessly kill and take the souls of her victims. She has left her team of assassins to live on her own, doing whatever she wants to. Shy is the marefriend of both Daring Dakota Do and Karina. Backstory Long ago, during the fall of Nightmare Moon and her banishment to the moon, peace was not as serene as one would think it. There had been many races, many beings which posed a threat to the pony race. Whilst many of these were separated from pony society by way of Celestia’s magic, there was one Centaur, Bafflejack, who lived in a cave far to the borders of the kingdom. Legend says that he would head towards towns at night, kill whoever was foolish enough to wander the streets alone, and take their souls for himself. Celestia, however, wasn’t one to allow threats like this to exist, so she banished him to the cavern he resided in, sealing him inside with the Elements of Harmony. It wasn’t as strong a spell as she had used on her sister, but it was enough to keep the centaur inside for many hundreds of years. Then, on one fateful day centuries later, six ponies were wandering the mountains in search of items for their zebra friend. However, they strayed a bit too far from their goal and ended up dangerously close to the lair of the beast. Though his magic was weak, it was strong enough to put them to sleep as long as he needed, and Bafflejack reached out with all of his might, stealing a small fragment of each of their souls. Derpy Hooves, having been delivering a letter to them at the time, was also caught inside the spell, as Bafflejack took no chances with witnesses. Despite sensing no particular power inside the pegasus, he took a soul fragment anyway for experimentation. Upon the seven ponies waking, Twilight Sparkle and her entourage waved goodbye to Derpy and proceeded to find the herbs required, and headed back to Zecora’s house to deliver them, wondering why they were needed at all. The trip had been a simple one, right? No monsters or dangers to worry about there. Meanwhile, deep in the lair of the soul stealer, Bafflejack used his small dark orb to form bodies from the small fragments he had taken, corrupting them and twisting them into his own dark minions of death. It was demanding work, and it took many months before his effort succeeded. Shaping them into replicas of their former selves, he had created dark versions of them all. The seven assassins were born. Bafflejack set the assassins to work, killing and obtaining souls so that he could perform whatever he wanted with them. They were relatively successful at first, though they found themselves difficult to co-ordinate, the Elements of Enmity within them causing them to distrust and hate one another at first. Only Derp Assassin, the Derpy clone, could gather them through leadership, as she didn’t have a twisted element. Eventually, some began to regain their memories, and they reacted in various ways towards this. In a desperate bid to free themselves of their dark impulses,Twilight Assassin convinced and then attempted a spell on Rainbow Assassin using her blood magic, knowing they were taking a huge risk. The blood magic broke free of Twilight’s control, controlled as it was by her emotions, the strength of which overwhelmed her. The spell worked, to a degree. Rainbow’s desire to kill almost disappeared, and her memories came flooding back in their entirety, something the other assassins only had vague intuition or limited recall of. It also, however, quickened the pace of Rainbow’s mental and physical degradation, in conflict as she was with her own nature, her body wracked with spasms of physical pain as she fought with herself. Two days later, Rainbow lived up to her dark element of betrayal doing what she thought was best for her friends, turning in the whereabouts of the assassin’s hideout and herself to the original six. A desperate battle ensued at they fought their evil counterparts, attempting to capture and subdue them. Both sides wore themselves to the brink of exhaustion before Apple Assassin delivered a shattering blow to Fluttershy’s shoulder, forcing the originals to stop and rush her to Ponyville medical, allowing the killers to escape. Twilight and Pink Assassin rescued Rainbow from her imprisonment later that night, arguing over the course their lives should take now that they could see things more clearly. A fallout rippled through the ranks of the team after the betrayal, isolating team members and causing many of them to question themselves. Some turned to denial about their true identity like Apple, others reveled in their existence like Shy and Rare, Derp schemed for a way out of their contract, and Pink, Rain, and Twi all fought against their nature with their minds, often becoming emotionally unstable. Eventually, by convincing a young, pure hearted pony to venture into the depths of his prison and unlock his shackles, Bafflejack freed himself and tried to keep that fact hidden from his minions, something that Derp Assassin discovered. Dissent began to spread through the ranks, not only because of whispers between them of Bafflejacks’ betrayal, but also because of their own personal reasons. The memories of their former lives conflicted with their new natures; the clock was ticking on their sanity. And so, they called him out. Bafflejack responded in kind, and a great battle occurred on the outskirts of ponyville. Many a citizen came to help, but the centaur was a mighty beast of hellish flames, and only when he cornered the 6 holders of the Elements of Enmity and forced their use did he finally fall. However, upon his death he left a parting gift of information. Before he died, he spoke of their plan to kill him to free them of their suffering. It turned out that he was the only being that knew how to turn them back into the soul fragments they once were, and he wasn’t going to tell them how, so they’d lost their one way out. Their souls were given a quota of kills, one they must fill so their desire to murder would subside, and he wasn’t about to lift that either. In his death, their hope was lost, and he was fine with that. Bursting into flames, all that was left behind were his horns (which Rare Assassin fashioned into an outfit for herself), and a small black orb filled with great power. Taking the orb, the Assassins retreated from ponyville and back into the cave. For one more night they continued to kill until their quota was filled, and the need to murder left them. However, it would always return, and as long as they couldn’t find a cure, they were stuck that way. Their only hope lied in discovering the orbs purpose, and how it related to the magic that created them. Having figured out nothing, Shy Assassin left the group, and persued her own quest to find her place in the world. Shy's End Abilities Being an assassin, Shy has excelent sneaking and stealth abilities. Able to move very quickly without being detected. Her training has provided her with impressive endurance, flexibility. strength and speed. However, because of her Fluttershy origins, she is not an expert flier, only being very good in high-pressure situations. Being born of evil origin, Shy has the ability to absorb the souls of the deceased. This is time consuming, however, and only does this ability in absolutley safe situations. She often uses this ability to rejuvinate herself and heal wounds, but she stores most of the souls in the mysterious black orb she has recieved from her leader, Bafflejack. When enraged, her eyes turn fully red, and she becomes clouded with cruelty and hatred. Her abilities like power, stamina, speed, and reflexes are greatly enhanced, but while she is enraged, it quickly tires her out and only lasts a short while. Shy also has all the memories and abilities of Fluttershy, on occasions, Shy has a memory relapse where she recalls events from Fluttershy's life. This is incredibly painful for her, and only lasts a few moments. Personality Shy is the Element of Cruelty, and thus is cruel, cold, and calculating. Caring for herself and enjoying the pain of others. However, sometimes her Fluttershy side kicks in, making her timid and caring. When she met Dakota, she has learned to be more considerate of others, accepting the fact that she doesn't always have to be cold-hearted. Shy is very skeptical of things, never truely trusting someone until staying with them for a long period of time. Examples of this are Dakota and Crona Makenshi. Relations Dakota Dakota is Shy's first marefriend. Back when she was Octavia, Shy was shown constant kindness from her, even as she was endlessly cruel. When Graff proposed to her as Surprise, Shy was devestated and heartbroken. She left the mansion, hurt and angry. She stole the Mare-Do-Well costume before leaving. Before she was about to assassinate Graff, a Robo-Ky stole Surprise. Shy panicked, and shortly after saved her life. As she was carrying her back, Surprise figured out her identity, and she soon confessed her love to her. They both returned to the house, where eventually, Surprise taught Shy to be kind and loving, and to come to terms with her inner evils. Soon later, Surprise was kidnapped again. After Shy rescued her again, Surprise soon broke up with Graff and is living happily with Shy Assassin as marefriends. Karina Karina is the marefriend to both Shy and Dakota. She currently spends lots of her time with Shy, being a happy couple. Crona Shy constantly makes fun of Crona's lack of masculinity and blames Crona for everything wrong that goes on for everyone. Dusty Page Dusty has hired Shy for many assassinations. Franken Stein Professor Stein has tried to obtain Shy's wings for the purpose of dissection. Every time, Shy narrowly escapes. Rare Master Shy has tried defending her marfriend several times from Rare Master. Starky Starky is one of Shy's very first allies. When Starky was caught off guard by several bears and attacked, Shy came to her rescue without asking anything in return. Starky was persistent, and soon Shy gave in, letting Starky be her assistant. Category:Character